Killing Floor 2 Updates
Killing Floor 2 has had many major updates since it's initial Early Access release. Here is a brief overview of the major updates. Early Access Release Build April 21st, 2015 * 3 Maps: Biotics Lab , Burning Paris, and Outpost * 4 Perks: Berserker, Commando, Field Medic, and Support * 27 Weapons * 11 different Zeds * 1 Boss: Dr. Hans Volter * 7 Playable Characters Lord of the Manor May 26th, 2015 * New Map: Volter Manor * Collectibles added to all Maps * 2 Bonus Characters: Classic Briar and Classic Masterson for owners of Killing Floor Incinerate 'N Detonate September 1st, 2015 * 2 New Maps: Catacombs and Evacuation Point * 2 New Perks: Demolitionist and Firebug, each with new weapons and grenades * New Cross-Promotional Characters: Anton Strasser (Red Orchestra 2), Tom Banner (Chivalry) * New Cross-Promotional Weapon: Zweihander (Chivalry) * Berserker Skill Tree Overhaul * After Action Report: Map Voting, Personal Bests, Team Awards * Kick Voting * Zed Hit Zones Return of the Patriarch December 3rd, 2015 * New Boss: The Patriarch * 2 New Maps: Black Forest and Farmhouse * New Perk: Gunslinger with 6 new Weapons * New Bonus Character: Oisten Jägerhorn * Zedconomy implemented Revenge of the Zeds April 7th, 2016 * Survival VS Mode (6v6 PVP Gameplay) * New Map: Prison * Two New Weapons (Winchester and Crossbow) Bulls-Eye June 14th, 2016 * 2 New Maps: Containment Station and Hostile Grounds * New Perk: Sharpshooter with new weapons * New Character: Rae Higgins * Skill changes for Berserkers, Commandos, and Demolitionists * Changes to Hans Volter boss fight * Training Floor added Tactical Response August 25th, 2016 * New Map: Infernal Realm * New Perk: S.W.A.T. with new weapons * Skill changes for the Field Medic, Firebug, and Support * Zed Resistances revised * Horzine Elite Bundle added for Early Access Players Full Release November 18th, 2016 * New Perk: Survivalist Tropical Bash January 19th, 2017 * New Map: ZED Landing * New Specimen: Gorefiend * New Weapon: Bone Crusher * Introduced Multiperk Weapons The Descent March 21st, 2017 * New Map: The Descent (first Holdout-Style map) and Nuked * New Weapons: Spitfire Pistol and Stoner 63A Summer Sideshow 2017 June 13th, 2017 * New Boss: King Fleshpound * New Map: The Tragic Kingdom * New Specimen: Quarter Pounds * New Weapons: Centerfire Rifle and HZ12 Multi-Action Shotgun * Weekly Outbreaks added * Summer Sideshow Zeds * Summer Sideshow Limited-Time Award: Sideshow Hazmat Suit Bundle * Summer Sideshow Tickets Halloween Horror 2017 October 17th, 2017 * New Map: Nightmare * New Weapons: Hemogoblin, Seeker Six * The Vault implemented * Daily Missions implemented * King Fleshpound and Quarterpounds added to regular gameplay instead of just a Weekly Outbreak * Halloween Horror Tickets Twisted Christmas 2017 December 12th, 2017 * New Boss: Abomination * New Map: Krampus Lair * New Weapons: UMP SMG and Freezethrower * Twisted Christmas Zeds * Twisted Christmas Limited-Time Award: Christmas Pajama Suit Bundle * Twisted Christmas Tickets Infinite Onslaught March 27th, 2018 * New Mode: Endless * New Maps: DieSector (Endless Exclusive) and Power Core * New Specimen: Rioter * New Weapons: AR2011-A1, Mac 10, and Husk Cannon * New Character: D.A.R. * Cyberpunk Limited-Time Award: D.A.R. Classic Bundles * Cyberpunk Tickets Summer Sideshow 2018: Treacherous Skies June 12th, 2018 * New Maps: Airship (first Objective-Style map) and Lockdown * New Enemies: E.D.A.R.s * New Weapons: Doomstick, M99 AMR, and Static Strikers * New DLC Character: Mrs. Foster * Weapon Upgrades * First Prestige Rank is available * Summer Sideshow Zeds * Summer Sideshow Limited-Time Award: Steampunk Outfit Bundle * Summer Sideshow Tickets Halloween Horror 2018: Monster Masquerade October 2nd, 2018 * New Map: Monster Ball * New Weapons: Road Redeemer, MKb.42(H) Carbine Rifle, HMTech-501 Grenade Rifle, and FN FAL ACOG * Special FX feature * Second Prestige Rank is available * Halloween Horror Zeds * Halloween Horror Limited-Time Award: Hans' MKB Weapon + Halloween Skin * Halloween Horror Tickets Twisted Christmas 2018: Season's Beatings December 4th', 2018' * New Maps: Santa's Workshop and Shopping Spree * New Weapons: Fire Axe, Tommy Gun, M32 Grenade Launcher, and Battleaxe * New DLC Character: Badass Santa * Third Prestige Rank is available * Twisted Christmas Zeds * Twisted Christmas Limited-Time Award: Battleaxe + Christmas Skin * Twisted Christmas Tickets Cyber Revolt Date TBA * New Map: Spillway * New Weapons: Helios Rifle, Killerwatt * Fourth Prestige Rank is available * Cyber Event Limited-Time Award: Cyberpunk Outfit * Cyberpunk Tickets Navigation Template:Navbox KFMod|KFMod Template:Navbox Killing Floor|Killing Floor Template:Navbox Calamity|KF: Calamity Template:Navbox Killing Floor 2|Killing Floor 2||true Template:Navbox Incursion|KF: Incursion Category:Updates Category:Extras